


He Heard Blue

by TorturedAuthorsSoul



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Colors, Death, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorturedAuthorsSoul/pseuds/TorturedAuthorsSoul
Summary: Angsty color soulmate au.





	He Heard Blue

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE
> 
> This is just a baby fic I wrote. No particular fandom. Enjoy my angst.

Tav had spent his whole adult life living in monotony. Wake up, skip breakfast, take the bus to work, crunch numbers, eat from the cafeteria, shuffle paper, take the bus home, eat dinner, read a few chapters I'm whatever book he had borrowed, then go to bed. A rather meaningless existence, except for Friday nights.

On Friday nights, Tav could be a little bit of a different person and experience the only thing that always felt...right. He'd go to the park, sit in the dark, and listen to the weekly local bands play music.

He always imagined that colors were like music. He couldn't see the rainbows that people pointed out after a storm, but he could put in his earbuds and hear what he imagined it would look like.

But when the music stopped, everything returned to grey.

He believed that colors were real; how could he not? Who would be proud of their visual arts if they were only in shades of grey? Who would spend time deciding between two grey dresses if they are the same size? Who would be able to convince 90% of the population to lie about such a beautiful and promising event as Soul-Color?

People were always so proud when they announce that they have been soul-colored. The stories varied in most ways but one: "I saw their eyes, and the first color I saw was" insert color that was previously a shade of grey here.

Tav had pretty much given up on ever seeing color. Maybe in his next lifetime, but not now. Everyone in his old friend group had found their soulmates years ago and were all deliriously happy. And he was happy for them, he really was, but his heart hadn't been able to handle their giggles and glee as they discovered the names of the colors they could see and not be able to share with him, try as they may.

So he had left.

And now he lived monotonously.

He sighed as he made the last click of his mouse, signing off of his work computer for the weekend. He lazily spun his chair around a few times before finally standing up, grabbing his keys, and clocking out. He rolled up his sleeves as he stepped outside; it was rather warm for September. He thought that me may actually enjoy the walk home today.

He checked his watch. Six o'clock. An hour yet until the music started. He had time, so he walked slowly as he scrolled through his playlist. He ended up just shuffling all of his music; it was all good anyway.

He imagined that the beginning of the first song was blue. Everyone said that blue was a sad color, and this sound was sad.

He wandered through the streets, not paying full attention to where he was going, but knowing that his feet would take him the right place eventually.

Sure enough, right around seven, he looked up from his feet and saw that he was at the pavilion and the first band was setting up. Tav took his customary spot under the tree that was by the side of the open-sided building.

It wasn't long before the music started. Tav closed his eyes and listened. He didn't need to see the band. It was generally distracting anyway. Several bands played before he opened his eyes again. He checked his watch, then looked up. His eyes passed over the band and were drawn to someone who was staring at the musicians without seeing them as tears ran down her face. Tav blinked. Something was different about her; something about her eyes. They jumped out at him, vibrant and alien. Then her hair changed and the realization hit him.

It was color.

It had happened; he was soul-colored. He scrambled up, staring. She hadn't seen him, she was too focused on the middle-distance. Then she abruptly turned on her heel, hand covering her mouth, and began to run away.

Tav stared in shock for several moments, his brain feeling with the new visual stimulus and the rather sudden departure of his supposed 'soulmate' before the pieces finally clicked and he stumbled forward to follow her. She had a rather massive head start, but he was somehow able to keep her in sight. He barely kept up, however, because the world was changing so quickly all around him that it was making him dizzy.

He followed her across a street and saw her enter a tall apartment complex. He stumbled and leaned against a tree, relieved that she had stopped somewhere. He gazed up at the tree as he caught his breath, now able to recognize that the leaves far above him were dozens of shades of green. He fumbled with his phone, needing suddenly to know the names if the colors developing around him. He found the app that everyone used to learn about the millions of colors they could now enjoy. He began to scroll through swatches if shades, learning as he went. Then, quite suddenly, there it was; a beautiful shade that was labeled as 'Stormy Blue'. A rather dramatic name, he observed, but so be it. Blue...the first color he had seen. The color he loved to hear.

He realized that he had a stupid grin on his face, but he didn't really feel like controlling it. He stood from the tree, straightening his shoulders as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say to this stranger who suddenly controlled his world. He felt like a giddy highschooler with their first crush. Not that he necessarily loved this person; soulmates didn't always fall in love, though that was extremely common. Sometimes they became best friends. Other times they just lived together or just married aromantically for the tax benefits. Tav didn't think he would mind any of them. He just wanted to start with her name and go from there.

A lady walked by with her dog. Her hair was dyed an abhorrent pink, but Tav grinned at her, simply because he could see it. She smiled back, a little confused, but pleasant. She looked past him as she continued on and the smile vanished from her face. She gasped as terror replaced it. Tav turned to see what she was looking at.

He felt the world stop. He could have sworn that the colors around him flickered.

At the top of the apartment building, a window had opened. She was stepping onto the sill and knocked off a pot. It shattered on the sidewalk six stories down. She was holding onto the sides of the opening as her pale purple dress flapped around her ankles. Her soft brown hair flew around her face.

The world was quiet except for his heart and her tears.

He ran.

She jumped.

He screamed.

She fell.

Her body crumpled.

Her grey eyes stared as the black blood pooled around her.

There was no color. With no color came infinite grief.

He saw black and white...and there was no going back.

He heard blue.


End file.
